


Gift

by Ekala



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki gets something for Takeru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For an occasion. Short but acceptable, I hope.

"Oi, Takeru."

He of course caught the bag that Chiaki threw in his direction, even without looking up. Still, he was confused by its contents, which was all Chiaki had been looking for.

"What's this?"

Chiaki plopped down next to Takeru, gesturing to said bag. "Found it at one of my local places. Thought you might like it."

Takeru, still looking confused, opened the bag, finding a shirt inside. He pulled it out, eyes widening as he took it in.

At first glance, it was a simple black t-shirt like the ones he wore so often, but a sprawling design wrapped around the front - fire in the shape of an intertwined lion and tiger, delicately painted in red and white.

Takeru inspected it silently for a long moment, running his fingers over the design. "You must have had this custom made."

Chiaki grinned, an easy chuckle slipping out. "Nah, just saw it. Reminded me of you." Lies. Of course he had it custom made. Takeru's fashion wasn't the easiest thing to find, and this was special, anyways. "Ah, there's more."

The bag also contained a matching pair of pants and a wallet with the shirt design, all meticulously crafted. Takeru smiled softly, going over each one before looking back up at him. "Thank you, Chiaki." He leaned over, kissing Chiaki gently on the cheek.

Chiaki tried to hide his flush under another grin, full of energy from the sudden rush. "Anytime~" He bounced up, heading out. "Training now! C'mon, Tono, weren't you going to show me that--"

"Yes, alright, give me a moment." Takeru shook his head in amusement as Chiaki bounded out to the training yard, carefully slipping the everything back into the bag and placing it aside to follow him.

Neither of them would mention the occasion. It wasn't the important part anyways.


End file.
